


Long Tall Canadian

by Isis



Category: due South
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-21
Updated: 2007-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wears a ten-gallon hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Tall Canadian

**Author's Note:**

> Fanvid to Lyle Lovett's "Long Tall Texan". Made with crappy rips and crappier software, but it was a fun project.

[Long Tall Canadian](http://vimeo.com/56784563) from [Isis Colorado](http://vimeo.com/user15532083) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

You can also download it from my website (please right-click and save): [Long Tall Canadian](http://media-nf.hieroglyfics.net/video/Texan.wmv)


End file.
